


(бес)причинно

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Psychological Drama, Relationship Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Иногда кажется, что то, у чего должны быть глубокие основания, происходит совершенно беспричинно. А то, что должно делаться безусловно, вдруг требует найти серьезные причины. Неизбежная проблема. А может, нам просто не хочется с ней расставаться.





	(бес)причинно

Название: (бес)причинно  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 28 октября 2017

***************************

 

Всему виной была его жена, то и дело обезоруживавшая его своим ироническим отношением.

Светловолосая, бледная, решительная, всегда бесстрастно занятая чем-то другим.

Превосходная наездница; ее каскетки, отделанные черным бархатом, таким нежным на ощупь, лежат высоко на полке в передней.

В спальне в шкафу висят диковинного покроя брюки для верховой езды, от них сладковато пахнет опилками и лошадью.

Сам он вообще-то заслуживает, чтобы к нему относились без иронии. 

У себя в кабинете – просторной светлой комнате на первом этаже он занимается разработками для Промышленного союза, для Института конъюнктуры, нередко и для ЮНЕСКО. Для них он авторитет. 

Отменный магнитофон системы Тандберга доносит до него бесконечные клавиры Баха, покуда он сидит, склонившись над своими таблицами и разграфленными блокнотами.

Ларс Густафссон, «Искусство пережить ноябрь»

 

 

За окнами серо и скучно клубился туман. Бервальд Оксеншерна хмуро посмотрел на лужайку перед домом и придвинул к себе точильную машинку для карандашей, похожую на причудливую кофемолку. 

Ему никогда не нравились такие утра – зябкие, полусонные… Неопределенные. Туман в такие никогда не захватывает пространство целиком, а стелется молочными космами под оголившимися к зиме ветвистыми приземистыми яблонями. Он скрадывает краски, превращает их в тусклый размытый задник, на фоне которого раздражающе ярок еще зеленый газон с несколькими пятнами желтых листьев среди травы.

Бервальд принялся энергично крутить хромированную ручку машинки. 

Едва слышно наигрывающая симфония стала ощутимо громче, дойдя до кульминации. 

Бервальд, медленно, уже машинально провернув ручку еще пару раз, остановился и посмотрел на магнитофон. Одна из традиционных симфоний Баха – размеренная, но торжественная и пронзительная 7-я – вдруг показалась ему невероятно надоевшей. Он, пожалуй, даже ощутил желание сменить кассету. 

Например, он мог бы поставить «Пера Гюнта» Грига, почему нет.

Дверь открылась бесшумно. Так плавно, что даже не подстегнула волну воздуха. В кабинет, держа практически на вытянутой руке большую строгую белую чашку с лаконичной эмблемой Промышленного союза на боку, вплыла жена. Из кружки еще издалека тянуло кофе. 

Бервальд подумал, что поставить кассету с Григом было бы нелепостью. Что бы сказала жена, зайди она в кабинет под песню Сольвейг?

Ничего. Сольвейг не сказала бы ничего. Но в ее твердых, синих со стальным морским оттенком глазах непременно мелькнула бы холодная ирония: ты стал романтиком, Бервальд?

Бервальд никогда не считал себя романтиком и даже в какой-то мере этим гордился. Прагматизм, ответственность и рассудочность – это хорошо. Это красит мужчину. И потом, разве не это Сольвейг понравилось? Разве не поэтому она сделала свой выбор в пользу него? Надежного, способного позаботиться о семье мужчины. Спокойного, без вредных привычек, но не пустого. Разве нет?

Бесполезно. Все вопросы были лишены смысла. Под взглядом Сольвейг он был смешон. Смешон потому, что не пытается быть романтичным. Смешон, если бы попытался. Смешон потому, что вообще думает об этом. И смешон, раз не задумывался. 

Иногда Бервальду казалось, что Сольвейг его втайне ненавидит и стала его женой не потому, что хотела сказать ему «да», а потому, что хотела сказать «нет» Хенрику Хансену. Тот был очень назойлив.

\- Кофе? – ровно, как будто ей совершенно все равно, что он ответит, осведомилась жена. 

\- Да, спасибо, - ответил он, прямо глядя на нее.

Сольвейг протянула ему кружку. В ее взгляде при этом мелькнуло нечто похожее на снисходительное презрение:  
\- Работаешь сегодня весь день? 

\- Я должен доделать проект, - сообщил Бервальд, забирая чашку. Ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Как будто он оправдывается за то, что сегодня (как, впрочем, и вчера, и позавчера) с женой даже не позавтракал, а сразу ушел в кабинет. Поэтому он поинтересовался: - Хотела позвать в гости подругу?

\- Съезжу к ней сама, - отсекла возможные предложения Сольвейг и, круто развернувшись, все с той же решительной плавностью ушла.

Бервальд, проводив ее взглядом, надолго задумался, померещилось ли ему, или в словах жены действительно прозвучала пощечина. 

У нее, откровенно говоря, были на то основания. Четыре дня международной конференции по проблемам кооперации на тропическом островке близ американского побережья прошлой осенью.

Состояние их брака уже тогда было таким, о котором говорят «трещит по швам». Вот только о разводе никто не говорил и, кажется, даже не думал. 

Они по-прежнему жили за городом, подальше от шумного Стокгольма. В большом доме с двумя застекленными верандами на холме, слишком недавно приобретенным, чтобы называться «родовым гнездом», но достаточно старом, чтобы считаться если не «старинным» то, как минимум, «престижной виллой». 

Вокруг был яблоневый сад. По осени не отапливаемая веранда была заставлена ящиками с урожаем. Жена, уезжая в конный клуб, брала с собой бумажный пакет с яблоками для лошадей. 

Он, как обычно, много работал, но позволял себе на выходных долгие пешие прогулки по окрестностям. Сольвейг, по своему обыкновению, всегда была чем-то занята, но так самодостаточно и безотчетно, что жизнь ее проходила рядом с ним совершенно незаметно, чередой статичных журнальных картинок. 

Он даже не мог, мгновение назад миновав комнату, где она сидела, сказать с уверенностью, чем именно его жена занималась в тот момент. Вышивала? Или, может быть, читала? 

Разумеется, ему это не нравилось. Сольвейг, конечно, и вначале их брака не была похожа ни на одну из своих подруг. У нее мало общего было с яркой и легкой, как тропическая птичка, смешливой кокеткой Стефани, которую муж-маринист увез из родной Румынии сначала на нидерландские берега Северного моря, а теперь вот к ним в пригород Мальмё, чтобы писать Эресунн и фантазии по тему мифа о Гюльви и Гефьюн, последнюю отрисовывая непременно с жены. Она не напоминала едко-саркастичную и какую-то недобро раскрепощенную Элис, в которой Бервальд с необъяснимой для самого себя уверенностью подозревал лесбиянку. 

Сольвейг не выражала свои симпатии горячими объятиями подобно Стефани, не опекала тех, кто ей дорог, с пылом расшалившейся ведьмы в глазах, как Элис. Но она была по-своему нежна. И у них бывали в жизни приятные моменты.

Особенно часто Бервальд вспоминал их первую после свадьбы осень. Было еще совсем по-летнему тепло, и на Сольвейг, хоть она и обула сапоги, красовалось легкое светлое платье с высокой талией и причудливым подолом, удлинявшимся сзади. Она перекидывала свои роскошные льняные волосы на одно плечо, чтобы не мешались. Они искрили золотом в пятнышках солнечного света, когда она, стоя на стремянке, тянулась за яблоком. Он, придерживая стремянку для страховки, любовался ее стройными ногами и гибким силуэтом. 

Тогда Сольвейг смотрела на него спокойно, но не равнодушно. 

Он думал о причинах перемен, сидя со стаканчиком горячего шоколада в кресле во время кофе-брейка. Рядом была американка. На бейдже у нее было напечатано «Эмили Джонс», а рядом от руки дорисована звездочка. 

Она, конечно, была не из специалистов – таких Бервальд видел сразу; он сам был таким. Девушка была слишком загорелой для того, кто обычно много работает и мало бывает на улице. Слишком легкомысленно одетой – обтягивающие джинсы с высокой талией, топ, короткая курточка с кучей значков рядом, переброшенная через подлокотник… Нет, солидные люди так не выглядят. 

Девушка, вероятнее всего, какая-нибудь стажерка или чья-нибудь помощница. Не слишком перспективная, судя по поведению: не сидит в кресле, а прямо-таки извивается, бесстыдно пожирая его глазами. 

По правде сказать, Бервальду нравились американки. Особенно вот такие – полные энергии, спортивные златокудрые девушки. С бойкими глазами, отлично знающими, чего они хотят, и не стесняющимися этого желать. И брать. С простыми, живыми лицами, не омраченными излишней серьезностью, как у немцев, или печалью трагического фатализма, как у британцев или, скажем, русских. 

Но он женат. Кольцо на пальце. Рука на виду. Сольвейг на благотворительной акции конного клуба. Один из инструкторов там Хенрик Хансен. Он учит верховой езде детей. Он сам как ребенок. Сольвейг, конечно, его проигнорирует. А он – Эмили Джонс, на слова, что он из Швеции, радостно воскликнувшую: «А, знаю! Недавно видела передачу по ТВ. Ваш Осло такой миленький». 

«Обязательно посетите Португалию», - посоветовал ей русский с советским значком на отвороте пиджака, - «вам понравится Галисия».

«Вы там были?» - полюбопытствовала девушка.

«Нет», - русский улыбнулся, но необычного фиалкового цвета глаза остались полны того самого пепла, что не нравился Бервальду, - «но я был в Галиции».

«Наверное, очень похоже», - заметила Эмили Джонс, стреляя глазками уже в русского. Даже активнее, чем в него. 

Бервальд с отстраненным удивлением осознал, что его это несколько задело. И подумал, что с хэрром Брагинским молодой мисс точно ничего не светит. 

Американка и русский ушли из зала вместе. Она звонко смеялась и висла у него на руке, он нес ее маленький, туго набитый рюкзачок. 

Бервальд медленно выпил второй и совершенно ненужный, лишний бокал шампанского, а затем впервые в жизни снял с пальца обручальное кольцо не для того чтобы покопаться в земле в саду. Его удивила легкость, с которой это вышло. 

Невысокая, приятно пухловатая Тайя Вяйнямёйнен из Западной Финляндии не выставляла своего интереса напоказ и стеснительно опускала глаза, слушая комплименты. Их флирт вообще выходил странным и сдержанным, больше похожим на неловкий разговор с множественными переменами тем и безо всякой логической связи. Каждая фраза была удобным предлогом, чтобы попрощаться и разойтись. 

Тайя, конечно, уже видела его днем. И кольцо тоже. Но не уходила. В некоторые моменты Бервальду хотелось приподнять ее лицо за подбородок, заглянуть в глаза и попытаться разглядеть ответ, почему. 

Они просидели на веранде до закрытия ресторана. С моря дул пахнущий солью и водорослями сыроватый ветер. Было зябко. Не сговариваясь, они пошли в его номер.

В номере было сначала душновато, а потом прохладно из-за кондиционера. Простыни были настолько свежи, что почти хрустели. Бервальду подумалось, что эта безупречность отдает нереальностью. Как будто происходящее – кадры эротического фильма или странный сон. 

Без одежды Тайя оказалась гармонично, даже спортивно сложена. Она ершила ему волосы, когда он припадал губами к ее груди, и сильно вскидывала бедра. Смотреть на него она, однако, избегала, и все больше вскидывала лицо к потолку. 

Наутро она сказала, что у нее почти два года не было мужчины. Признание прозвучало так откровенно, что выглядело даже интимнее, чем все, что было между ними ночью. Чувствуя себя в долгу, Бервальд признался, что у него, вообще-то, есть жена, но он давно не был с ней по-настоящему, не машинально, без взаимной пустоты в глазах. 

Тайя с неожиданно жесткой усмешкой заметила в ответ, что это хуже одиночества – от него хотя бы можно избавиться… или вернуться в него, если понадобится. В этот момент Бервальд сразу и бесповоротно понял, что это – не роман. Только эпизод. Они обменялись кинжалами – каждый знает о другом то, что при случае ранит – но нож Тайи все-таки острее. Пожалуй, он должен быть рад, что интересует финку исключительно как компания до конца конференции, от которой остался только день. Потом они попрощаются и расстанутся навсегда. 

В ресторане они молча, почти не глядя друг на друга, завтракали. На этот раз сидели не на веранде, а в зале – ветер был уж очень силен. 

Именно поэтому они стали невольными свидетелями чужой неприятности, когда на веранде появилась Эмили Джонс с телефоном в руке – здесь сотовая связь работала лучше всего. Панорамные окна были частично открыты, и американку прекрасно было слышно. Она за неплотной стеной молодых цитрусовых в горшках не замечала, кажется, никого и ничего. 

«Черт, Бет, он… Он такой козел! Представляешь, просто уложил меня в постель и ушел!»

Бервальд поднял на финку глаза. Тайя, так же глянув на него, опустила глаза в тарелку, разрезая яичницу. Ветер взметал и путал золотые волосы американки. 

«Чертов сукин сын! Так и хочется подойти к нему и спросить: «Что, после шампанского, без водки, не встал?» Тупо звучит, да? Как будто я страшная?!»

Тайя, вскинув брови, едва слышно усмехнулась. Бервальд подумал, что был все-таки прав насчет мисс Джонс. 

А прав ли насчет Сольвейг?..

Ведомый необъяснимым подозрением, он сразу после завтрака набрал тогда номер жены и нарочито просто поинтересовался, благополучно ли она доехала со скачек до Мальмё. 

«Я еще еду», - ответила жена, совершенно не впечатленная его порывом. Это, кажется, прозвучало даже упрекающе.

Бервальд представил, как она с телефоном в руке устало смотрит на проплывающие за окном такси серо-желтые, кое-где разбавленные темно-синими пятнами хвои, туманные пейзажи за окном, откинувшись спиной на грудь обнимающего ее Хенрика Хансена. Ее кольцо не спрятано, но Хансену на него плевать. 

«Жаль, что я не могу тебя встретить», - заметил он глухо. – «Тащить чемодан на холм тяжело». 

«Мне не впервой», - холодно отозвалась Сольвейг. 

Снова эта претензия, что он слишком серьезно относится к работе и слишком много ей отдает…

«До свидания», - сказала Сольвейг. 

Вот уже год Бервальд думал, что телефон в карман жена опустила, целуясь с Хансеном. Бестолковым, необязательным Хенриком Хансеном, пьющим пиво как не в себя и постоянно одалживающим денег у приятелей. Человеком, не заслуживающим ничего, кроме порицания, но в адрес которого Сольвейг никогда не допускала нелестных слов. Человеком, который был просто недостоин того, чтобы быть рядом с Сольвейг…

…но всегда бывшим рядом. Так часто и долго, как никогда не был он.

Бервальд, отставив чашку с кофе, решительно поднялся и все-таки сменил кассету. Упершись пальцем в кнопку перемотки, он долго мрачно слушал шуршание пленки и щелканье в магнитофоне. Наконец остановившись наугад, он вполне удовлетворился местом, с которого пошла запись, и вернулся за стол. 

Через некоторое время по кабинету разлился высокий нежный голос – Сольвейг пела своему хвастливому, беспутному, полубезумному Перу Гюнту колыбельную, полную всепрощающей любви. Сколько бы он ни скитался, что бы ни натворил.

Устало вздохнув, Бервальд отодвинул разлинованный блокнот, снял очки и прикрыл глаза. 

Он никогда не был похож на Пера Гюнта. Он всегда стремился быть его противоположностью. И его Сольвейг ему никогда не прощала и не ждала в пустом, холодном доме, когда он уезжал. 

А может, ждала. Только не в этом доме. Не его. 

Он все еще может поехать один в конный клуб или спросить напрямую у Хансена по телефону. Тот несдержан и только рад будет случаю заявить, что Сольвейг, может, и жена Бервальда, но женщина точно его. 

Сольвейг допела, и прекрасная музыка Грига, эхом вторя ее голосу, заставила что-то сжаться в душе. 

К телефону Бервальд так и не прикоснулся.


End file.
